


AirDrop

by ShadowHuntFeed



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a smol bean, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car!fic (is that a thing idk), First Meetings, Food Critic!Alec, M/M, Magnus flirts with Alec, Meet-Cute, PSA Ragnor Fell is a horrible driver, Pre-Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Uber, idk what Magnus does yet whoop but he works in the city, its cute dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHuntFeed/pseuds/ShadowHuntFeed
Summary: Alec gets food poisoning at work, making his day quickly turn south.That is, until he sees a gorgeous stranger on his way home.Based on a tweet I saw today.





	AirDrop

 Alexander Lightwood was having a horrible day. The early 20 year old had been sent to various restaurants that day, to sample food for his blog. " _Lightwood Culinary & Co_", Alec's pride and joy, was a site on which he reviewed practically anywhere you could purchase a cooked meal. The blog started on Tumblr, having around 600 followers. That is, until a review of his went viral. Alec's Tumblr kept crashing because it was getting so many reblogs, likes, and overall views per day. He had to purchase a domain and started updating daily so he could stay relevant. Because of his website's popularity, the chefs he visited knew who he was, and he was treated like a king. Normally, spending a day tasting delicious meals and getting waited on like a celebrity was a dream come true. However, today, Alec had ventured out to a sports bar in manhattan called Taki's. He went in knowing it had mixed reviews, so he kept an open mind. The food wasn't horrible, but it definitely wasn't anything to brag over.

His open mind concept went completely out the window, when about two blocks away from the entrance to the subway he vomited up his entire meal. He vaguely remembered seeing bright pink meat on his supposedly "medium rare" burger. Alec wasn't a people person to begin with, so he definitely didn't want to risk upchucking all over 20+ people going home from work on a 7 PM subway train. Thus promoting Alec to order an uber from his phone.

He thanked the gods when his car finally arrived, 20 minutes later. Alec still felt nauseous getting into the white Subaru. He greeted the driver, and gave the woman his address. Alec stretched out against the leather clad back seat, and rolled down the window to get some air. He wasn't one to trash a restaurant, but he was definitely going to include about how the burger made him sick in his review. _I might as well start writing now_.Thought Alec, knowing good and well there was at least 30 minutes of traffic ahead of him. He opens the notes app on his iPhone, and started typing away.

* * *

 

Alec is knocked out of his thoughts, when he hears the woman at the wheel of the car honk the horn loudly. They were now on a high way, so the amount of traffic was less brutal. He doesn't to see anything through the windshield, so Alec turns to look through the back window, to see a red car swerving through the lanes, without using a turn signal. The red car catches up to the vehicle he is in, and Alec prepares to use his resting bitch face to glare at the side window of the car. Alec was not expecting for said window to roll down. Upon seeing the passenger of the death machine, Alec's pupils promptly dilate.

The man in the car was the most gorgeous man Alec has ever seen, and he's seen plenty of guys in his 22 years on this earth. He has his silky looking black hair swept up, with the sides of his head lightly shaven. The beautiful man is wearing a red wine button down, but the top isn't buttoned, giving Alec a marvelous view of the man's well built chest. This caused Alec to ferociously blush and look down. He looks back up to see the man clearly checking him out making him blush again. The man winks, and if Alec isn't imagining it, he hears a faint giggle from the car beside him. _Who gets turned on in the back of a fucking uber_. Thinks Alec.

Alec glances away from the man to steal a look at the windshield, feeling his sudden good mood drain away when he sees his uber veering left towards his exit. Alec groans, causing his driver to give him a look of pity. Alec begins moping as the car turns onto the exit, and promptly gasps when the hot man's car turns on the exit as well. Alec feels butterflies in his stomach, and it's not just from the food poising. The red car returns to his side, and the beautiful man seems very engrossed in his phone. Alec thinks to himself, " It's not like you'll ever see this man again, you haven't even spoken it him!" Alec's point is proven, when the man rolls up the window. Alec knew it was too good to be true. He rolls his up as well, feeling a weight on his chest.

The car is about 10 minutes away from his destination when he sees the same red car from before is still trailing them. Alec ducks his head. He knows it doesn't make sense to mope over a stranger, but he can't help it. He's been in a dry spell for over 6 months, and he can count the amount of times he'd been flirted with in one hand. Alec's hazel eyes train on his phone as he continues to write the review of Taki's, when he receives an airdrop alert from a certain Magnus Bane. Confused, Alec accepts the airdrop and the picture is transported to his photos. It's a screenshot from notes.

_"Magnus Bane" wants to share a photo._

Alec doesn't know what to do. _Does he reply? What if it's a joke? Is this him giving me his number as friends?_ Within all Alec's worrying, the time to his apartment building passes and he hears the brakes of the car. Alec is suddenly dreading arriving home, until he hears another set of breaks. Alec turns around so fast he almost gives himself whiplash. He sees the hot stranger car on the curb, and the one he exited from drive off. The door to the maroon vehicle opens, and out walks the gorgeous stranger who sent him his number. The man yells to the driver with his surprisingly sexy voice, "Thank you for driving me home Ragnor, you're a lifesaver! Bye!" He slams the door closed, and before Alec can realize what he's doing, he approaches the man from behind. "You live in my building?" Alec internally face palms himself. The man turns around, looks him up and down, and smirks. "Well hello to you too." Alec practically melts. _Is it hot out here, or is it just you?_ Thinks Alec. _Dammit._  
The man interrupts his thoughts.  
"Can you tell me your name love? So I can stop calling you tall dark and handsome in my head? It's becoming quite annoying." This causes Alec to blush, and the man definitely giggles this time. "It's ah-it's a-Alec." "Magnus", Says the man, with a sly grin. Alec holds out his hand for a handshake, but Magnus has other ideas. He slowly bends down and kisses Alec softly on the hand, causing the nerves there to set on fire. When Magnus gracefully stands up, Alec notices a lipstick stain was left on his hand.  
"Alexander." Magnus seductively purrs,"If i heard correctly you said you lived in the building?" Alec manages out a "yep." "Well this is going to be fun." Magnus says with a wink. Magnus slowly climbs the stairs to enter the apartment building, swaying his hips to give Alec a little show. Magnus turns around and just as he expected, sees Alec blatantly staring at his ass. " _Tsk tsk_ Alexander. You have to take me to dinner first." And with that, Magnus rushes into the building, leaving a stupefied Alec alone on a chilly night in Brooklyn, with slight nausea and a new number saved on his phone.

~fin.~

[Tweet that inspired this fic](https://twitter.com/femaleknows/status/893607515912626181)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. This is based on a tweet I saw today. I'm weak.
> 
> If you guys hype this up enough I might write the text conversations that follow, and maybe a date! Not long enough to live tweet, but if you REALLY WANTED TO, #IHopeThisIsU
> 
> If you can get this to 200 KUDOS I'll write part 2. You don't have to but I wanna see if it's possible lol.


End file.
